


If I proposed

by ibumblebee



Series: Merlin fics [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibumblebee/pseuds/ibumblebee
Summary: “Arthur?”“Yes?” There is a pause long enough to make Arthur think that Merlin has maybe fallen asleep anyway.“What would you say if I asked you to marry me?”"What!"orThe time Merlin didn't propose
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415194
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	If I proposed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin in anyway (bet you didn't see that one coming did you)  
> Enjoy!

They are sitting in the car. Arthur has one hand on the steering wheel and the other is holding Merlin’s on top of the gear stick. It’s dark outside and Merlin yawns loudly. He says he isn’t about to fall asleep but Arthur doesn’t believe that for a moment. They are both silent; Arthur because he wants to give Merlin a chance to fall asleep and Merlin to, well, fall asleep. Then Merlin suddenly breaks the silence.

“Arthur?”

“Yes?” There is a pause long enough to make Arthur think that Merlin has maybe fallen asleep anyway.

“What would you say if I asked you to marry me?” That was not what Arthur was expecting. At all. He looks at him in the rearview mirror. Merlin looks like they are talking about the weather or something.

“What?” is all he can think to answer.

“If I were to propose to you, what would your answer be?”

They are both silent for a little while longer.

“What brought this on?”

Merlin shrugs.

“Just felt like it I guess.”

“You just proposed because you felt like it?”

“No, I did not propose. I just asked you what your answer would be.”

“You already know what my answer would be.”

“Yes?”

“Clotpole. So... Are we engaged now?”

“No we aren’t since I didn’t propose.”

“Okay.”

More silence.

“But you will?”

Merlin shrugs again.

“I was just making sure you would be onboard if I did so I wouldn’t make fool out of myself.”

“You don’t need my help with that.”

“True. But is makes it easier.”

This time it’s a longer silence. Merlin is just still beside him, looking unfazed by the weight of this conversation, while Arthur is doing his best to keep up with that is happening.

“Okay, I’m confused.”

“About me making a fool of myself?”

“No! About you just not-proposing to me!”

“What’s confusing about that?”

“Well, that you didn’t ask!”

“I just wanted you to know that I do, want to marry you that is, and to make sure that you also want that."

“I still don’t get it.”

“Well you are a bit thick aren’t you?”

“Oi!”

“Okay, Arthur Pendragon”, Merlin says as he turns so that he is facing the other man who is trying to do his best with keeping his eyes on the road. “Will you marry me?”

Arthur glances at him as is this is some kind of prank. Merlin is blinking up at him, waiting. Arthur is also waiting. Then he gives up.

“Okay what is this?”

“It’s you not answering my proposal, that’s what it is!”

“But I thought you didn’t propose!”

“At first I didn’t and then I did and now you don’t answer my very important question about our future!”

“So... Now you are asking me to marry you for real?”

“Yes!”

“Okay then, yes!”

“Thank you.”

“For agreeing to marry you?” Arthur still feels as though he is missing something.

“Jesus! Try to sound a bit less enthusiastic will you? I’m not forcing you to anything, you know.”

“So now we’re...”

“Yes Arthur, now we are engaged. You do realise that you just promised to spend the rest of your life with me, don’t you?”

“Yes, that usually comes hand in hand with marriage.”

“And you are sure about that?”

“Merlin, I’ve been sure since you broke my ridiculously expensive vase the first time you visited my apartment. Frankly, that’s the only thing about this conversation that I actually get.”

“Well, all you need to know is that we’re getting married. That’s the main bit.”

They are silent once again while Arthur is trying to wrap his brain around what just happened.

“That was rather unexpected.”

“I’ll do it for real another time, yeah? I just wanted you to know.”

“Merlin, I already knew I wanted to marry you.”

“And now I know as well. And now you know that I want to marry you to.”

“Merlin?”

“Hm?”

“I already knew that to.”

“Prat.”

“I love you too.”

Their car ride proceeds as he expected, with Merlin asleep not even five minutes later. Arthur tries to feel if anything has changed, he is now an engaged man after all, but it hasn’t. He feels the exact same way, and honestly? That’s the best part about it all.


End file.
